bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Smith
The Splicer model "Lady Smith" is one of the upper-class matrons of Rapture. She can often be heard threatening to "send the boy out to give you (the player) a good thrashing," or making racist remarks. The models of Brigid Tenenbaum and Julie Langford appear as cleaner, unmarred versions of the Lady Smith. In Medical Pavilion she appears in a nurse outfit, and in Arcadia her dress is streaked with the colors of The Saturnine. She also appears in Olympus Heights and Welcome to Rapture, and in BioShock 2 appears in the levels Adonis Luxury Resort, Ryan Amusements, Pauper's Drop, Dionysus Park, and Fontaine Futuristics. Her voice is provided by Susanne BlakesleeSusanne Blakeslee on IMDB, who also provided the voice of Langford. BioShock Quotes Upon Hearing the Player *"What is that there?" *"Go away, I'm tired." *"Hello?" *"Darling, is that you?" *"Yes?" *"Who is it?" *"Hello? Oh get the door, Sydney!" *" I'm sorry?" *"Darling!" *"What?" Curiosity Ending *"Mice... I must have the boy set some traps!" *"Nothing there, but we should bring in the hounds from the stables, just the same." *"Nothing... just some vandals, I suppose." *"Nothing more than phantoms and wind." At a Locked Door *"Hello? Hello. HELLO?!" *"Darling! Come and fix this, it's stuck!" *"Darling! Come out!" *"The party has started, hurry up!" *"This is my house, let me in!" *"I left my key." *"Darling? Darling? Darling?! " *"Yes! Yes, it's stuck, again!" *"Fix the blasted door!" *"We're not that late, let me in!" Frozen (Stuttering) *"Help, darling..." Burning (Heading to water) *"Help! Help! Help!" Examining Corpse *"Oh, ya. Looks like we're running short on sunshine... Darling?!" *"Audrey, Michelle, Peter, Thomas, William, Joseph... no wait, n-not Peter." *"My dear elite, no, distinguished friends. I've finally found the answer we've all been looking for!" *"Too introverted for anyone to notice." *"I suppose I could use this. I-I-I might need it, one day, I-" *"Oh, he'll love this. Just adore it!" *"Darling, we need more of these for the show." *"10 scented palms, 16 gold teeth, 1 pearl, 5 sunshine times." *"The finest? The finest, hardly! Hardly at all." * "Oh, darling darling darling, you shouldn't have." Idle *"Charles! I think the Negro cook's been stealing." *"It's always like that with the coloreds. Take, take, take." *"We've got to have standards, even in troubled times." *"Tell the minister he'll just have to wait. It's my daughter's wedding, not his." *"Oh, he's terribly funny. But his wife has put on so much weight." *"They always arrive with out-stretched hands. They're a tuneful people, I'll grant you, but so lazy." *"Go on, then! Take your whore and go! But I'm keeping everything, EVERYTHING!" *"Bring a picnic lunch and we'll make a day of it. I just adore the summer time." *"It's not like those people in Apollo Square. Animals, every one of them!" *"You call that tenderloin? If you serve that in any respectable hotel in New York, they'd laugh you out of town." *"They talk talk talk, but in the end they've got nothing to offer society. Just more mouths to feed." *"She didn't fit in, anyway. I don't care where she's gone." Using Vending Machines *"I need this! Do you hear me?!" *"WORK, stupid thing!" *"Hurry up!" *"More money?!" *"Give- me- my- stuff!" *"How dare you?" *"Sold out? Sold out?!" *"My tickets, where are they?" Upon Killing the Player *"Look at him, just lying there! Another parisite!" *" A little lesson." Chasing the Player *"Stop running like a fool!" *"Oh yes, run like a coward!" *"Get out of my sight!" Searching for the Player *"You know what they do to vagrants in Rapture? They hang them!" *"I know what your type is looking for, and you won't get it!" *"You think you can just take what you want? This isn't the jungle!" *"Parasite! Welfare hound! I got nothing for you!" *"There's proper folk, here. You don't fit in." *"Your kind isn't welcome here." *"I'll send the boy out to give you a good thrashing." *"You'll regret coming here... mark my words." *"It's always the same with you parasites, looking for a hand out." *"Where are you?" *"Where did you go?" *"I know your out there, scurrying like a rat!" Injured *"Darling, the medicine! I need it now!" *"The blood! The blood!" In Medical Pavilion * "Clean and scrub, wash and clean." * "CLEAN IT UP! CLEAN IT UP!" * "He's lean. I like that..." * "Look at him. Common!" * "See what you did to me?! See what you did!!" * "I can taste you, and it's disgusting..." * "Yes, Dr. Steinman. Uh, no Dr. Steinman... sorry, Dr. Steinman." In Arcadia *"This one! He brought the poison!" *"He is the poison! Kill him!" *"Now!" *"You have poisoned our earth!" *"Ready, ready!" *"Saturnine! Run, run!" *"It's those damn cultists!" *"They're coming!" *"You ruined everything! EVERYTHING!" *"We Saturnine don't like strangers." *"You are the poison!" BioShock 2 Specific In Bioshock 2, Lady Smith has become even more deformed, with large tumors and a growth on her foot resembling a high heel. She seems slightly more aware of her situation, believing herself to have been evicted from her home and living on the streets. Attacked by bees *"No bees! No! NO!" Idle *"I'm glad that mother doesn't have to see me this way." *"Sometimes I drift away and feel myself back on the old estate...but then I open my eyes." *"Real friends stick with you through thick and thin... I suppose now I know who my true friends were!" *"I know times are hard, but did they have to take the house? I raised my children there! Bastards! *"Will Eternity be hot or cold? I wonder...I'll bring my shawl." *"I do hope in eternity there will be time to pick Sofia's brains a bit." *"To think... some ungrateful parasite is chopping my heirlooms for kindling right now! It sickens me." *"Rapture is...strictly sub-par! If any town needed an interior decorator, this would be it!" *"I may be hungry, but I'll not beg. I'm above it. I'll not beg!" *"I'm surrounded by them, but they can tell...I'm their better! They know it...I know it!" *"The stench...God, like the horse's stables! Repugnant." Throwing a Grenade *"The Family sends its regards!" *"This is what you get!" Menacing a Little Sister *"Let go of that poor girl, she's helpless!" *"Let go of that child!" *"You're coming home with me!" Using Vending Machines *"Beef stew? In a can? Oh, the indignity!" *"Bah! Cheap machine!" *"This is illegal! Illegal!" *"Darling, take care of this for me!" Hypnotize starting *"Oh, do come in!" *"Of course it's a good time for tea!" *"We have so much to discuss." Hypnotize ending *"An imposter, all along!" Chasing player *"Yes, run!" *"Ridiculous! RIDICULOUS!" *"Stop running like a fool!" *"Why do you run from salvation?" Dying *"Sunshine..." *"Well it was a fun night..." *"Goodbye everybody..." *"Where's my doll?" Hears noise *"I hear a creaking in the floorboards." *"A prowler?" *"Someone's on the property!" *"The hounds!" Curiosity Ending "Must've just been mice...I'll remind the boy to set out some traps." Video thumb|300px|left Gallery Bioshock LadySmith.jpg|The Lady Smith game render as seen in BioShock. Bioshock2ladysmith.jpg|The Lady Smith action figure. 8865 Ladysmith.jpg|A comparison of the game models as seen in BioShock (left) and BioShock 2 (right). References de:Lady Smith Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies